The purpose of this project is to demonstrate and evaluate several methods of curbing the transmission of AIDS in the Cincinnati area among intravenous drug users (IVDU and their sexual partners. The Cincinnati Health Department (CHD), the Central Community Health Board (CCHB--a community Mental Health Center serving the bulk of Cincinnasti's inner city), the Univesity of Cincinnati's Drug and Poison Information Center (DPIC), and other consultants from the University (UC) will establish, conduct, and evaluate a comprehensive community-based outreach program (REACH). REACH will develop and implement an ongoing needs assessment; will institute several approaches to facilitate the identification of IVDU and their sex partners; will make contact with IVDU and/or their sex partners to offer them education regarding AIDS and ways to reduce their own risks; will deliver AIDS testing and counselling services to IVDU and their sexual partners; will provide referral and follow-up services for substance abuse treatment as well as to medical, housing employment, training, recreational, and other needed services; and will conduct a community education campaign regarding the risks and ways of lowering the risks of AIDS transmission among IVDU and their sex partners.